Zora or Nina?
by MissHoranStyles
Summary: Marshall's niece Nina comes over she tries to copy Zora which one is the real Zora . Will Nina take to far when she tries to date Wesley and break up Chad and Sonny. And will Chad be the only one Zora can ask for help. please read and review Alot of Drama
1. Welcome Nina

Disclaimer: I do not own sonny with a chance yet sadly anyway I got this idea form the Clique and a little from Icarly. Please review I don't care if it is to say something bad or good or else I would never know.

-Zora's P.O.V. -

Grady and I were rehearsing the Monster Under my Bed is a Jerk when Marshall called me to his office. Even if I was the youngest cast member Sonny and Tawni sometimes talk to me like if I was older although I am pretty mature. One time I set up Tawni on a blind date with this cute guy and she set me up with Wesley at least she didn't Sonny it up. Since that date Wesley and I have been talking more I even have him on speed dial and text him day and night. Wesley is super funny he loves it when I do that thing with the orange peel. We hadn't kissed yet but I liked him a lot I had never felt like that about anybody else. It was a short walk to Marshall's office when he told us, "Okay my niece Nina is coming today in about an hour I want you to show her around she is 12 years old just like so I hope you get along wait for her in the cafeteria ." I said, "Yes." I then left to the cafeteria I sat down and waited and waited. It was almost 3:36 when this girl with light brown hair in ponytails and a shirt that read, "I love So Random!" Wow this girl really liked So Random she then screamed when she saw me and yelled, "OMC your Zora Lancaster here sign my shirt I want to be just like you and tell me what is going on between Zesley." Then I asked her, "What are Zesley and OMC?" She answered, "Well of course Oh My Chad and Zesley are you and Wesley's couple name." I said, "Hold on sister who said Wesley and I am a thing." Nina answered, "Isn't obvious you two have a thing I can't believe my two favorite show actors are dating first Sonny and Chad now you and Wesley I still believe in Santa." This girl was crazy wait till my cast members met her that would be perfect chance for them to see how normal I am compared to me. Then she said, "So were are Grady and Nico I baked you cookies with your faces on them look here is yours and guess what it is oatmeal raisin just like your mom used to do." Wait how she knew I asked, "Wait nobody knows my favorite is oatmeal raisin like my mom used to do how do you know?" She answered, "I know it from the blogs I own the Zora Lancaster blog I know everything about you like you came from Portland, Oregon and you have a pet snake named Bernie." I gasped and replied in shock, "Wow you know a lot it is even scary if you could change how you look you could be my twin." She answered, " Thanks that is such a compliment anyway can I use your computer I don't have a cellphone yet and I need to add some things to my blog I told my reader I would give them a complete story of how it is to spend time with you." I showed her towards the prop house where Tawni was I left to the restroom and Nina went by herself. Tawni was doing her make up when Nina said, "Hey Tawni do you have any Coco Moco lip-gloss left?" Tawni answered, "Wow Zora you have never cared about make-up and no Coco Moco lip-gloss was discontinued." She answered in a disappointed face when Nina responded, " I am not Zora I am Nina Marshall's niece also I am a super fan so I know you love Coco Moco and I bought you 10 lip-gloss tubes I am from Spain and I have connections to the president of Coco Moco Lip-gloss cooperation." Tawni quickly grabbed the gift bag and opened it inside were ten tubes she opened one and smelled it and said, "Ah thank you so much Nina I think I like you." Then Nina said, "Here is cookie chunky chocolate chip just like you like." Tawni looked at the cookie and said, "Thank you so much I will eat it later." Then Nina said, "Hey Tawni how about we go to your dressing room I can give you a facial." Tawni responded, "Okay come on let's go." Tawni and Nina left then Zora went into the prop house it was empty where was Tawni? Tawni had promised Zora a facial for her date today with Wesley they were going mini golfing with Chad and Sonny. Meanwhile Nina finished Tawni's facial and left. Nina was walking when Wesley said, "Hey Zora ready for our date to day I am going to beat you at mini golf tonight." Nina didn't know what to say this was her chance to be like Zora.


	2. Dumb Nina

**Disclaimer: I think you already know I don't Sonny with A chance wish I did but I don't. Long time since I last updated so hope you enjoy. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nina's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't what to say but who would get hurt. So I decided to answer, "Yea I am ready to win and are you ready to lose?"

He answered, "Well let's bet then."

I said, "How much do you want to lose."

He said, "Loser gives winner a kiss."

I said, "Okay let's shake on it." I wasn't expecting him but he gave me a kiss on my cheek. I blushed and said, "Wait till you lose to kiss me loser."

He said, "Now I want to lose just to kiss you. Catch you later!"

I waved good bye as he left. He blew me a kiss. I soon left to my uncle Marshall's office. I opened the door where Zora was inside. As soon as I came in uncle Marshall said, "Young lady where have you been Zora was looking all over for you."

I was about to say something when Tawni came in. She said, "Marshall your niece gave me a facial and I loved it."

I said, "See uncle Marshall I was with Tawni and Zora was the one who left me alone I could have been kidnapped."

My uncle said, "I thought I could trust you Zora but now I see I can't. Tawni can you babysit my niece?"

Tawni said, "Yes if she gives me manicure."

I said, "Why don't we go to the beauty salon in LA?"

She said, "Oh I am never allowed there."

I answered, "I have connections." Tawni and I got along perfectly we soon left to LA Beauty Salon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Zora's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was tired and I hated that dumb Nina girl. I walked off and called Sonny I didn't feel like going mini golfing anymore.

I said, "Hi Sonny I am not going mini golfing."

She said, "What? Why?"

I answered, "I don't feel so good."

She said, "Okay well hope you feel better."

I then hanged up when someone grabbed me and took me into the closet.

**Please Review**


End file.
